En medio de la nada
by Lexylow
Summary: Toma lugar en Amanecer.. Despues de Isla Esme. Bella esta embarazada, no presisamente de Edward.. pide ayuda del vampiro que parece odiarla.. o quiza no.¿Rosalie podra perdonarle las mentiras? Quiza nadie tenga su final feliz despues de todo. T por ahora.
1. Capitulo 1

No es mio nada, bueno la idea y algunos personajes que a pareceran despues...  
>Hay muchos cambios... como que los vampiros si lloran... y es sangreee por cierto...<br>O tambien utilize las caracteristicas y los nombres de otros vampiros... ya lo veran...  
>En este caso Edward no es tan malo... bueno en los primeros 13 capitulos no lo es... quien sabe despues?<br>y perdon... no me pude contener en escribir otra historia... esta historia mi inspiracion fue una historia llamada Miracles... y la cancion de Middle of nowhere de Selena Gomez... que es la letra que aparece _ASI! _

* * *

><p>"<em>Nunca supe de lo que eras capaz, Baby debí mantener mi corazón, pero me di por vencida, baby me enamore, ahora no sé que he hecho. Demasiado frío, no hay nadie que me abrace. Tu estas equivocado al dejarme aquí cuando me dijiste que no me dejarías por mi sola. Estoy fuera en medio de la nada. Ahora estoy perdida tratando de hacerlo por mí misma. Pensé que nunca lo podría hacer esto, sola pero ahora caminando por mí misma. Estoy en medio en la nada. Me dejaste rota como a un record, baby, estoy herida y no sé cómo jugar más. Perdí cada señal, creí cada mentira estaba esperando por mas. Demasiado frío, no hay nadie que me abrace. Me dejaste en mi soledad. Estoy en medio de la nada"<em>

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- La voz de Alice se escuchaba demasiado desesperada como para ser la de un vampiro de varios años ya.

-Esteeee... sí. ¿Está Carlisle ahí?- Sospechaba que sería él, el primero por el que preguntaría.

Ya lo había visto venir, nunca dije nada porque el destino debía seguir su rumbo hasta el punto cumbre de esta vida inmortal mía.

-Sí, aquí esta. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-No, no estoy cien por ciento... segura...

-¿Edward está bien?- Vaya, menos de un minuto y ya estaba sobre de Bella. ¿Que no se daba cuenta que Edward estaba bien, que la que estaba mal era Bella? ¿Acoso mi hermana era tan ciega? O quizá era su egoísmo nato.

Todos los sabíamos, ellos debían ser pareja, y Bella, Bella debía ser la pareja de alguien más.

Deje de escuchar la conversación después de ello, salí de la casa lo más rápido posible, Emmett ya venía tras de mí. Nos detuvimos hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de los oídos inmortales de mi "familia"

-No creí que sería tan pronto- me dijo él, mirándome con tristeza. Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba: el fin de algo y el inicio de una guerra.

-yo tampoco- le dije sinceramente. Lo mire a los ojos fijamente, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las gotas rojas iluminadas por la luna llena se derramaban por sus mejilla. -lo siento tanto Emmy-

-no debes sentirlo, no estaba en tus manos, además, fui yo mismo quien te dijo que lucharas, el mismo que insistió en quedarse a tu lado a pesar de saber la verdad-

-si hubiera estado en mi poder, yo te juro Emmett que jamás hubiera permitido...-

-no digas más Rosalie, se cuanto lo sientes, se cuanto te duele mi dolor, y el dolor que será causado a los demás, pero era hora de que fueras feliz, era tu hora de dicha-

-yo creí que tu...-

-tu creíste lo que te forjaste, yo también lo hice. Los dos éramos felices y quisimos vivir en esa felicidad a medias en lugar de buscar algo más completo y conciso-

-perdóname yo no quise...-

-lo sé Rosalie, lo sé-

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, y aunque quisiera, y aunque lo necesita, yo no podía llorar, esas lágrimas, en mi caso, no podían ser derramadas frente a alguien que no fuera mi verdadero compañero de vida.


	2. Capitulo 1,1

Sigue sin ser mio... u.U

* * *

><p>Emmett se alejo lentamente, me sonrío antes de darme la espalda y marcharse del país.<br>Lo sabía, el mismo me lo había dicho, "cuando llegue el día, me iré a un lugar lejano. Necesitare superar el dolor de saber que tú no serás para mí. Cuando llegue, no digas nada, no les expliques, diles que fue mi decisión. No te preocupes, no tardare mucho, después de todo no puedo estar alejado tanto tiempo de ti".

-Emmett, Emmett que daría yo por evitarte el sufrimiento, que daría yo por poder cambiar las cosas, y que tu y yo pudiéramos ser felices como siempre-

Sentía ese singular nudo en mi garganta, y ese sentimiento en mi estomago y en mi corazón duro.

Ya tenía el celular en las manos, mucho antes de que este sonara, ni siquiera mire la pantalla, sabía perfectamente quien me llamaba.

-Hola-

-¿Rosalie? Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme-

-¿estas bien?- Era una pregunta estúpida, pero algo en mi, ese extraño sentimiento de unión, me hacia decir palabras que no había pensado con anterioridad.

Además, había algo diferente, no era solo preocupación, era tristeza, desesperación, miedo, necesidad. Como odiaba ese lazo de unión, por el perdía lentamente lo que alguna vez me había hecho feliz.

-No. No Estoy bien. Ellos quieren deshacerse de el-

-no te preocupes Bella, no lo voy a permitir-

-¿como es que tu...-

-Cuando regreses lo sabrás, solo... solo cuídate. Y Bella, todo estará bien, yo estaré para ti y para tu hijo. Nada de esto es tu culpa-

-Rosalie...- escuche como su voz se quebraba, y también como le costaba mantener la calma y no quebrarse por completo. -Edward... Edward no es el padre-

-lo sé cariño. Solo te pido que no se lo digas aun, espera hasta estar junto a mí y... y yo misma se lo diré. Ya está todo preparado. Si tu lo decides, nos iremos a donde nadie te pueda dañar, solo necesito que lo pienses con calma-

-te amo- su voz se quebró por completo, escuche sus sollozos y juraba sentía sus lagrimas clavándose como espinas en mi alma.- perdóname Rosalie yo...-

-Cariño tranquilízate, hablaremos cuando regreses, cuídate. Yo también te amo-

-me... me tengo que ir, Edward no tardara- No dije nada mas, la línea se corto ahí mismo.

Regrese a la casa a pasos humanos, mi mente no tenía otro pensamiento más que el de Bella.


	3. capitulo 1,2

So! quiero agradecer a Eri que fue mi primer comentario... gracias!...

Sobre lo corto que son... no creo poder hacer mucho! usualmente escribo cuando estoy en clase de ingles o en tutoria... lo que significa lunes y martes... y los subo de inmediato... pero ps no see... si los hago mas largos tendrian que esperar mas... y luego mi imaginacion muere... pero hare lo posible...  
>Les dejo el siguiente capitulo...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yo lo sé, que mi amor por ti es real. Es algo verdadero que simplemente lo hacemos, es algo más natural que lo que tiene otros. Cuando tu caminas en el mismo cuarto, o cuando estas cerca, siento mi corazón escaparse un latido y como si el mundo desapareciera. Y es solo tú y yo... Lo sé, lo sé, se que lo lograremos, porque no hay nadie que me haga sentir igual que tu, te lo prometo. <em>

_Ellos dicen que somos muy jóvenes para saber, pero estoy segura que jamás te dejara ir, cuando está bien, está bien, y esto, se siente bien._

_Tú haces que los ángeles canten, tú haces todo mejor. Yo te lo prometo, nunca te dejare caer, siempre te escuchare, no hay nada que no podamos superar. Lo sé, lo sé, se que lo haremos porque no hay nadie que me haga sentir igual que tu. Te lo prometo._

-Jamás creí que te gustara escuchar canciones de jóvenes que aparecen en un canal para niños- La voz venenosa de Alice sonó en algún lugar de la habitación del piano.

Deje de tocar y cantar la canción, era obvio que Alice no me dejaría en paz si seguía haciéndolo.

-no veo porque razón tú si puedas ver caricaturas y yo no pueda ver las series para niños-

-Es diferente con la gran Rosalie Hale, la perfecta, culta, madura y hermosa Hale; recuerda hermana tu no sueles hacer eso-

-hay muchas cosas de mi que aun no conoces hermana- Le hablaba con la misma ponzoña que ella a mi; siempre aparentamos querernos, pero en realidad solo nos soportábamos por el bien de la "familia".

-¿como qué?-

-como que me gusta mucho las actrices de tu canal favorito, como que me se cada una de las canciones de dos de esas artistas- La paciencia se me estaba yendo de las manos, aun seguía hablando con mi tono frío y recto. No sabría cuanto más podría seguir así.

-¿Por qué esa canción en especial, hermana?-

-No lo sé, quizá estaba de buen humor; Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente-

_-I promise you, Selena Gomez. _Quien lo diría-

-seré una desgraciada hermana, pero al menos tengo buen gusto y se reconocer el talento de alguien más, y por supuesto se reconocer otras cosas-

-¿Cosas?-

-Así si es pequeña Alice, ya lo veras-

La vi temblar ante mis palabras, todos sabían de lo que yo, Rosalie Hale, era capaz de hacer. Sino ¿por qué aun seguían a mi lado?

-si me permites iré a cazar algo-

No corrí, seguí con el paso lento de humano, que ahora más que nunca usaba. Era como si ello, me ayudara a guardar la calma y a no saltar volando hacia Bella de una vez por todas. Se lo debía, esta vez, le daría tiempo de pensar. No como la última vez.

* * *

><p>Por cierto veran muchas de las canciones de Selena Gomez y Demi Lovato... hasta ahora ellas estan siendo mi inspiracion...<p>

En esta historia... los vampiros, sus caracteres, los humanos, sus emociones, sus poderes y muchos otras cosas son diferentes de la historia de Twilight... digo hasta la pareja non? ... espero sus comentarios y gracias.!


	4. capitulo 1,3

-Hola Antonio-

El humano soltó un brinco, se giro para verme y después comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta.

-no puedo creer que sigas pudiendo asustarme después de todos estos años-

-tengo ese poder en las personas-

-no, más bien tienes esa agilidad sobrenatural para llegar sin ser captada- rodé mis ojos, este humano era demasiado cómico para mi gusto, pero uno que sabia guardar secretos. Y que por supuesto sabia muchas cosas.

-¿tienes mi pedido?-

-sip, está en el refri cerca de la pancha numero 3-

-No sé cómo puedes trabajar de esto, ¿no te parece asqueroso estar abriendo humanos?-

-mi conciencia está tranquila, con este trabajo ya no puedo matar a nadie-

-pero tampoco puedes salvarlos-

-salvo su dignidad, descubro los secretos tras sus muertes, les hago un favor a sus almas-

-lo sé Antonio, jamás he despreciado tu trabajo-

-¿eso es una disculpa?, dios santo esto es para la historia, Rosalie disculpándose, o al menos un intento de ello. ¿Está pasando algo mal? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

No dije nada por un instante, aun estaba analizando las situaciones, y no me gustaba decir mis ideas sino tenía ya una respuesta. Mire los vasos girar en el horno de microondas, por un minuto pensé en mis errores y lo que ellos habían causado.

-Emmett se marcho, ya no soporto a mi familia, Bella está embarazada-

-oh... OOOHhhhh, ¿quieres seguirme contando?-

-no sé qué hacer, yo era feliz con Emmet y luego apareció esa humana, y bang todo cambio en un abrí y cerrar de ojos-

-tu ya lo sabías Rosalie, el no era 100% para ti, ni tú para él. Estaba en una relación por comodidad, por costumbre, pero todos lo sabíamos. Llevo conociéndote por años, diablos tú conoces todo el árbol genealógico de mi familia. Tú le salvaste la vida a mi tatatatatatatara abuelo-

-dios que vieja me hace sentir ese tatatatatatatara abuelo-

-shh no interrumpas, ¿donde iba?, así. No eres un vampiro común y corriente. Por muy vieja que te hagan sentir mis palabras, eres igual de antaña que la tierra misma. Tú eres la sucesora de Akasha y Enkil. Tú llevas su sangre. Por ello los vampiros tienen ese deseo pasional por tu ser, eso y que aun tu pareja no te ha proclamado. Lo único que los ha detenido de intentar asesinarte y/o tomarte; es el esposo, cuarto más poderoso de tus vampiros que te cuida-

-solo quisiera ser normal, una vida común y corriente. Olvidar que mis padres son unos malditos egipcios que metieron sus narices, y fueron a parar en una cámara con un demonio dentro-

-Querida esa es la suerte que te toco, es tu destino, igual que es el destino de ese nuevo ser de estar junto a ti...-

-no, no si Bella no lo desea-

* * *

><p>Como ya notaron para este entonces... Rosalie es uno de los primeros vampiros... pero de los primeros con enfasis... tambien me he robado a unos cuantos personajes de cronicas vampiricas de Anne Rice.. hehe<br>oh si! creo que ya lo notaron... sip... es sangre humana la que Rosalie bebe y nope... no cambian sus ojos de color rojo... eso sera explicado despues :P hasta la siguiente semana... o puede que antes... ya saben de que depende... hohoho CHAO!

Por cierto aun no se de quien va a ser el niño de Bella. obvio es de un vampiro pero de quien sera? hummm...


	5. Capitulo 2

-Bella, Bella- le susurraba al viento, esperando, deseando que mi voz llegara hasta su destino. Tratando de trasmitirle la calma que su ser no tenia. Lo sabía porque esa unión, ese lazo, por más pequeño que fuese, me hacía sentir lo que ella sentía, y la tranquilidad no estaba en todos esos sentimientos.

Tenía tantos poderes y ninguno solo servía para ayudar a la humana a entrar en razón o ayudarla en este momento de rechazo por parte de quien decía amarla.

Sentía las miradas tras de mí, todas y cada unas de esas miradas perturbadas que solo buscaban una oportunidad para atacarme; _debería dejarlos._ Mi mente cedía lentamente a la oscuridad y la soledad de mi alma. Tantos años por los que luche sobrevivir, me habían llevado a un estado de soledad absoluta y casi a la locura. No tenía a nadie en esta vida inmortal, mis padres, ellos eran una mierda, con sus reglas y su estúpido secreto que debían guardar en las profundidadess de la tierra, en sabrá donde carajos.

Mis hermanos, dos idiotas en busca de más poder, en busca de ser más que nuestros padres, en busca de idiotas que los siguieran. Pero al menos Dante e Iris me amaban y siempre habían buscado protegerme.

Mis sirvientes, unos carroñeros que solo esperaban mi caída para ir tras de mi sangre y poder obtener poder. Todos buscaban poder, todos buscaban ese que solo traía caos.

Al menos agradecía que las generaciones a partir del siglo X no supieran de nuestra existencia; El tiempo había borrado todas las leyendas, todos los rumores. Los vampiros viejos caían y con ellos se perdía información.

No existían tantos ancianos, 15 por lo mucho, contando a mi tétrica familia y a mí. Carlisle era uno de los más jóvenes, junto con los tres Vulturis, Pandora, Vittorio, Armand, Marius, Vasilisa y mi Emmett... ¿o era acaso que ya no podía decirle nunca más mi Emmett?, suponía que no. El no era mío, como tampoco yo era suya.

-Roza- El viento susurraba el acento ruso de mi hermana Iris.

"¿que deseas?" Pregunte con mi mente.

"oh Roza, hace tanto que no respondías a mi llamado, ¿que te he hecho hermanita?"

"he estado muy ocupada"

"¿ocupada? ¿Por 1 siglo?, desapareciste en 1901, ¿que podría ser tan importante o difícil para tardarte 1 siglo?"

"Querer vivir como una humana, además, no es como si no pudieras encontrarme con ese poder tuyo hermana"

"Solo quería que tu vinieras a nosotros, Dante y yo no queríamos apresúrate con decisiones. Pero ese no es el porqué de mi contacto. Dante me ha dicho que la humana Bella espera un bebe"

"¿si así fuera qué?"

"sabes lo que significa, irán tras de ella, no podemos, no puedes permitirlo"

"lo sé, pero aun no le digo a mi "hermano" que ese bebe no es de el"

"¿que esperas?"

"que Bella este a mi lado, no quiero que este indefensa"

"es un vampiro listo, olerá la esencia del bebe, y lo sabrá"

"lo sé"

"sabes que con un llamado tuyo, y los dos estaremos para salvar tu trasero"

"¿que clase de vampiro crees que soy para no poder defender a mi pareja?"

"la clase de idiota, que no reclama aun a su pareja, la misma idiota que ha dejado que alguien más toque a su pareja de una manera intima. Crees que si fuera mi caso, yo dejaría que alguien tocase a mi Vittorio o que Dante dejase que alguien tocara a Helena. No querida, no es que yo crea, es lo que tu has permitido"

"quería que fuera su decisión, no mi imposición"

"eso pasa con los humanos hermanita"

"Dante, habíamos acordado que sería solo yo quien platicara con Roza"

"no pude evitarlo"

"grr idiota, irrespetuoso"

"Roza, cuidala" ambos dijeron a la vez.


	6. Capitulo 2,1

-Rosalie, ¿donde está Emmett y porque has andado sola?-

-mami, Emmett se fue-

La vampiresa me miraba sorprendida, quizá había sido extraño llamarle así. No lo hacía salvo que estuviéramos solas, y ahora toda la familia me miraba sorprendido.

-oh! Roza querida-

Mi madre se acerco, rugiéndole a los otros vampiros que desprendían celos.

Me abrazo tiernamente, colocó un beso en mis labios y unió su frente a la mía.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ella era mía como lo era Emmett y como lo eran otras seis mujeres más.

Carlisle gruño ante el gesto que tuvo su compañera conmigo; inmediatamente le envíen una mirada de enojo, sabía que el color de mis ojos había cambiado, sabía que los otros lo verían, pero que importaba, faltaban sólo unas horas para que todo se supiera.

-Carlisle cálmate- mi madre dijo en tono firme.

-será tu pareja, pero no olvides quien es su creador- la frase demandante hizo que el hombre se calmara; otra de las ventajas de ser más vieja que el.

-¿qué está pasando Carlisle?- La voz de Jasper hizo que el vampiro que alguna vez había considerado mi padre, dirigiera su mirada a otra parte.

-¿Roza?, ¿que significa Esme?- Alice hablo olvidándose por completo de los otros vampiros.

Los cuerpos inmortales se movieron en rápidos movimientos, y cuando al fin todo se detuvo, Alice y Jasper fueron los más sorprendidos. Esme y Vasilisa estaban cada una a mi lado, ronroneando, mientras me tomaban de las manos.

-¿qué demonios está pasando?- Alice estaba furiosa, tal y como los otros dos vampiros -ustedes debería estar de lado de su pareja- las apuntaba con ambas manos, mirándonos incrédulos.

"Emmet, Melina, Daniela, Carter, Alessandra, Devonne"

El viento soplo más fuerte, el aire se enfriaba y las gotas de agua sobre los cristales se congelaban lentamente; Y aquello solo significaba una cosa, mi cuarta y quinta generación se reunía en un solo lugar.

En unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y en otro segundo, otros seis vampiros ya estaban a mi lado.

-Rosalie esto no era necesario- Carlisle me miraba fijamente, él sabía lo que esto significaba, y estaba temeroso de que yo pudiera traer también a su creador.

-Es por mi propia seguridad Carlisle, por la mía y la de mi descendencia-

-Vasilisa ¿que pasa?- Jasper sonaba asustado, quizá había metido sus narices en los sentimientos que no debía. Y si lo hizo, entonces sabría que estos 7 vampiros me amaban intensa e incondicionalmente.

Vasilisa me miro directamente a los ojos, su mente me pedía permiso de permanecer en silencio.

"hagan lo que gusten" les dicte a todos. "Melina, Alessa necesito que vayan a Houston, traigan a Edward. No es necesario que les diga que cuiden a la humana. ¿O sí?"

"No Roza, no es necesario" Las dos desaparecieron en una corriente de vibraciones.

* * *

><p>Perdonen mi tardanza! La escuela me mantenia ocupada... perdón... Love ya!<p> 


	7. Capitulo 2,2

-¿qué carajos está pasando Rosalie?- Alice seguía gritando.

Jasper aun seguía en un trance por lo que había descubierto sin palabras, era doloroso saber que tu pareja pudiera amar a alguien más que a ti.

Di un respiro inesesario. "Emmett, perdóname por traerte"  
>"no te disculpes Roza, siempre estaremos para ti"<p>

"se que no debería depender tanto de ustedes, pero sé que sino están, terminare matando a otro inmortal y con ello llegara la locura"

-¿alguien me va a responder?- Alice se acerco, pero fue empujada de inmediato por Devonne.

Dev quizá era la más peligrosa de todas, o al menos cuando se trataba de mí; no le gustaba que moviera un dedo si ella podía hacerlo, y era la más posesiva de todos.

Carter se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, tarareándole una canción; después de unos segundo el cuerpo rígido de Devonne se relajo en los brazos de su pareja.

Alice me miraba con odio, yo solo le dirigía una mirada de fastidio.

-¿tu la amas?- Jasper rompió la tención en el lugar, todos dirigieron al vampiro que había permanecido callado por un largo tiempo. -¿ustedes la aman?-

Esme y Vasilisa afirmaron con un subir y bajar de cabeza, y el vampiro no volvió a preguntar algo más.

Los minutos pasaban, la tención crecía y crecía en toda la habitación.

"te extrañe" Daniela hablaba mentalmente.

"y yo a ustedes"

"desearía que estuviéramos juntos por otras cosas y no por esto. ¿Es malo que tenga celos de esa humana?"

"No Danny, no es malo que tengas celos"

"¿es malo desear que no la hubieras conocido jamás?"

"No. No es malo"

El vinculo entre creador y creados era fuerte, tanto así, que ellos podían sentir cuando yo estuviera en peligro, o yo sentía cuando ellos lo estaban. Nos permitía comunicarnos mentalmente.

El amor entre nosotros era algo raro e increíble, hacia que ellos me prefirieran mil veces más que a su propia pareja.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome solo en el tic tac del reloj.

* * *

><p>Ultimo capitulo por hoy... como ya habran observado Jasper es pareja de Vasilisa ( personaje de Vampire Academy que por cierto la autora la describe fenomenal, bueno no tanto como Rosemarie pero eso no es el punto) y no Vasilisa no me pertenece (ojala qe si pero bueno u,U) Y si, tambien puse a mi obsesion en la historia... Devonne es nada mas y nada menos qe Demi Lovato y obvio Carter es Selena Gomez (PERDOOON) Los demas como Daniela, Melina (Honor a mi amiga) y Alessandra son mias en mi mente u.U hahahaha<p> 


	8. capitulo 3: Bella

_Puedes sentir cuando pienso en ti, con cada suspiro que tomo. Cada minuto, no importa lo que haga. Mi mundo es un espacio vacío. Como si hubiera estado caminando por el desierto por 100 años. No sé si es un espejismo, pero siempre veo tu cara._

_Te extraño mucho, no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorada, un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia. Te necesito aquí a mi lado, no sé cómo sobrevivir. Un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia._

_Las estrellas se están quemando, escucho tu voz en mi mente, ¿me puede escuchar llamándote? Mi corazón está durmiendo como el océano esta secándose. Atrápame estoy cayendo. Es como si el suelo se quebrara bajo mis pies. ¿Me salvarías?, esto será un sol lunar cuando tu regreses a mí._

Cantaba la canción en mi mente, dejando que el ritmo inundara mi alma. Ella siempre cantaba esa canción para mí, y yo siempre como idiota, ponía una sonrisa y la molestaba con eso de que escuchara música para niños.

"será para niños, pero dice exactamente lo que yo siento por ti" Y era siempre la misma frase con la que me callaba.

"Rosalie, Rosalie. Que equivocada estaba".

Jugaba con el anillo en mi mano izquierda, mientras veía como Edward recogía nuestras maletas, "para hacerlo menos misterioso y más humano" decía él.

-¿Bella?- Una voz hablo junto a mí. Mire a la mujer de cabellos negros y tes blanca como el mármol. Luego vi a Edward que se tensaba al verme.

-SIP- le dije sinceramente. Yo no tenía miedo, era como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, me hacía sentir protegida, como me hacía sentir Rosalie. Sentí una patada en mi estomago.

-Ow- fue lo único que logre decir.

-Necesitamos llevarte ya, no creo que sobrevivas si estas alejada un minuto más de Roza-

-¿tu quién demonios eres?- Edward ya estaba parado cerca de mí, gruñéndole a la mujer.

-Soy Melina y ella- señalo tras Edward- es Alessa-

-somos amigas de Roza- La mujer de cabello azul-negro y con la piel un poco mas bronceada dijo sonriendo.

-con ustedes no vamos a ir a ningún lado- Edward afirmo.

-¿Bella deseas venir con nosotras?- Melina, que al parecer era la más calmada me pregunto, ignorando la frase de Edward.

-ella no va a ningún lugar-

-mira niño bonito, si deseo te puedo matar en este instante sin que ningún humano lo note, no me canses- Los ojos de Alessa cambiaban a un violeta ligero.

-quiero ir- respondí queriendo que la pelea quedara olvidada.

-pero Bella...-

-la humana a hablado- Alessa lo callo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y luego muchas cosquillas invadían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Las manos me temblaban por las vibraciones, mi mirada estaba algo borrosa. Cuando al fin todo volvió a la normalidad, observe que ya no estaba en el aeropuerto sino en la sala de la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

><p>La cancion de Year without rain (una de mis favoritas) no me pertenece, ni tampoco Selena Gomez o Bella o Rosalie o Melina (ojala qe si)... gracias por leerme, apreciaria mas si me dejaran algo de amor en un Review pero bueno T.T... y si ya se qe qisieran los capitulos mas extensos, no puedo,asi ya esta planeado... seran 22 mini capitulos, y quiza no exista final feliz ... de ustedes depende que tan rapido los suba :D (bn chantajista!)<p> 


	9. Capitulo 3,1

Había una línea invisible entre la familia y otras personas. Notaba que había más inmortales, o lo que fuesen del lado de Rosalie. Quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sentada en medio de ellos.

Del otro lado solo estaba Carlisle, Jasper y Alice, los tres estáticos y confundidos. Melina y Alessa se pusieron del lado de Rosalie.

Me gire hasta voltear a ver a Edward, el estaba rígido, imaginaba leía las mentes de los presentes.

-Roza despierta- Vasilisia le decía a Rosalie, acariciándole la cara lentamente, y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Un rugido casi animal surgió de mi boca cuando vi aquel gesto, sentía como si la sangre me hirviera y mi cuerpo se quemara.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, miro de un lado a otro, su mirada se quedo en la mía, pero ni hizo ni dijo nada. Permaneció en su lugar. Deseaba que viniera a mí y me envolviera en sus brazos, añoraba sus labios.

-ya que estamos ya todos reunidos por fin, es hora de que comience este circo- La arrogancia de Rosalie me molestaba. -¿Bella?- solo era mi nombre, pero en esa palabra había también la pregunta de ¿que lado tomas?

No lo pensé, ni siquiera lo analice, pero de cualquier forma, ya estaba en su regazo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y oliendo su perfume. Sentía como si mi pecho vibrara, luego entendí que ronroneaba.

-¿como demonios...?- la pregunta de Edward quedo al aire.

-todo a su tiempo Edward querido- la tierna voz de Esme iluminaba la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin ver, sabía perfectamente que había muchas miradas de enojo y celos hacia mí y hacia Rosalie.

Rosalie acariciaba mi piel con ternura, posaba sus labios en lo que estaba a su alcance; me hacia sentir querida, protegida, deseada. Pero ella no... ella se detenía, como si estuviera controlándose... como si no quisiera amarme.

Aquello hacia incrementar el vacío en mi pecho, aumentaba la soledad de mi alma, y con ello hacia que las patadas sobre mi estomago dolieran mas.

Rosalie noto mi dolor, coloco una de sus manos en mi panza, lentamente dejaba que sus dedos se colaran entre mi piel y la blusa.

-Rosalie detente- No sabia a que se refería Carlisle, pero por su tono de preocupación era algo grave. Me aleje un poco del abrazo de Rosalie, solo para ver que Edward estaba hincado en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Mire hacia los ojos de Rosalie, un violeta parecido al de Alessa hace unos minutos.

No entendía que tenia que ver lo que le sucedía a Edward con Rosalie, hasta donde yo sabía ella no tenía ningún poder. Me gire hacia los otros vampiros, pero ninguno se veía como si estuviera utilizando algún poder.

-Roza lo estas matando- Esme y Emmett dijeron a la vez, ellos eran los únicos que se veían preocupados, ellos y Carlisle, Alice, Jasper. Porque si de las otras 5 vampiresas se trataban, se veían muy contentas.

-Se lo merece- dijo una de ellas, una de cabellos dorados.

-Rosalie- le dije acariciando su rostro, delineando sus labios.

Dejo de ver a Edward y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome delicadamente, como si supiera que la habían atrapado en una travesura.

-Roza, uno mas y atravesaras la locura- Melina le dijo firmemente.


	10. Capitulo 3,2

Edward se alimentaba de un león que Emmett le había traído. Solo esperaban a que se recuperara del ataque para comenzar a hablar.

Yo no me había movido ni un centímetro, a pesar de haber pasado ya una hora, no me sentía ni incomoda ni cansada. Al contrario, los golpes en mi estomago ya habían cesado por completo, volvía a sentirme llena.

-¿quien demonios eres?- Edward le pregunto cuando ya había terminado.

-Soy Nefertiti hija de Akasha y Enkil, hermana de Dante e Iris-

-Esas son fantasías- dijo Alice.

Yo permanecía calla, tratando de asimilar la nueva información. Siempre había creído que Rosalie era hija de los señores Hale, y que había vivido en el siglo XIX.

-Rosalie fue creada en el siglo XVII para ocultar mi identidad, fui o mejor dicho soy la oveja negra, mate muchos inmortales lo que hizo de mi una inmortal al borde de la locura- ella había respondido mi pregunta sin necesidad de que yo la articulara.

-¿por qué... por qué ellos te aman?- Jasper aun seguía alejado de todos, mantenía su distancia pero su mirada no la alejaba de Vasilisia. A esa pregunta yo también quería una respuesta, no me gustaba para nada la idea de todos estos 8 besando a Rosalie en los labios o dedicándole miraditas de amor como lo hacían.

-Yo fui quien los creo-

-¿creí que Carlisle había creado a Emmett, a Esme y a ti? Como lo hizo conmigo-

-cuando tú fuiste creado, nosotros ya vivíamos, yo había creado a Esme antes de unirme a Carlisle. Mientras que Emmett fue creado cuando tu ya estabas en la familia. Te hicimos creer eso porque no era conveniente que ningún vampiro joven supiera nuestro secreto-

-¿padre, es eso verdad?- Edward miraba a Carlisle, implorándole con la mirada para que le diera una respuesta negativa.

-Así es Edward-

-mi primer creación fue Vasilisia, luego Devonne, Melina, Carter, Daniela, Alessandra, Esme y al final Bennett-

-¿por qué nadie dijo nada?- la voz desesperada de Jasper seguía bombardeando con preguntas.

-¿decirte que Jasper?, nadie puede hablar de ello, está prohibido. La historia está siendo borrada lentamente, mis hermanos y yo no queríamos más inmortales tras nuestra sangre. Cada uno de ustedes procede de uno de mis hermanos. Carlisle procede de mi pequeña hermana Iris y por lo tanto Edward también. Y tú, puedo oler la sangre de mi hermano Dante por tus venas, pero eres su séptima generación. Mientras Alice es la quinta-

-¿Que significa eso?- era ahora Alice quien preguntaba.

-Mis padres son la primera generación, mis hermanos y yo somos la segunda, no existe tercera, aun. La cuarta son los creados con sangre, los quintos y hasta la última generación son los creados con veneno-

-¿sangre?- Edward parecía asombrado - ¿como el hijo de Bella?-

¿Mi hijo?, ¿que era mi hijo?, ¿sabría Edward ya que no era del?-

-hay tres maneras de crear a un vampiro. Primera procreándolo, como mis padres hicieron la segunda generación. Segundo succionar la sangre de un humano hasta el final y después darle sangre, pero eso solo es posible en la segunda y tercera generación. Tercero, la manera tradicional para ustedes, inyectándole veneno a un humano. Y No. El hijo de Bella es la tercera generación.-

* * *

><p>Perdonen la demora, examenes, malas notas, algo de depresion muchos factores qe no me dejan ni pensar... u.U<p> 


	11. Capitulo 3,3

Edward me miraba fijamente y luego a la mano de Rosalie que acariciaba mi abultado abdomen.

-Un vampiro, un vampiro como yo no puede tener hijos ¿verdad?- Edward contestaba y preguntaba a su vez. Solo sentí el movimiento de la afirmación de Rosalie, mientras yo escondía mi cara entre su cuello y cabello.

Sabía que llegaría este momento, el día en que Edward se enteraría de mi engaño.

-¿Quien ... Quien es el padre?- La reacción de Edward me sorprendía, se escuchaba más calmada de lo que me había imaginado. Pensé que se aliviaría al poderse liberar de "eso", como él le llamaba a mi hijo, pero por alguna razón, parecía desilusionado. Quizá una parte de si deseaba la paternidad.

-¿Bella?, ¿cariño quieres responder o respondo yo?- la dulce y angelical voz de Rosalie era tierna y firme, algo que no solía usar conmigo cuando me hablaba. Salvo que estuviera la familia o cuando estaba enojada conmigo, pero viendo la situación, ya no era necesario aparentar que me odiaba.

-no entiendo- dijo Edward- yo estuve con Bella, yo, yo fui su primero, lo sé, porque su himen seguía intacto, yo, yo lo rompí-

Algo en la habitación se quebró, se escuchaba como madera trozada. Tenía miedo de mirar, sabía que algo iría aun peor de esto. El corazón se me acelero. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude.

-Roza tranquilízate- Esme utilizaba su voz de madre.

No supe en qué momento los brazos que me sostenían habían cambiado, o cuando el aroma de rosas había desaparecido para dejar paso a un aroma de miel.

-shh tranquila, no pasa nada- La voz de Esme me susurraba oído, ahora eran sus brazos los que me arrullaban y me mecían lentamente.

En estos momentos extrañaba a mi madre, a pesar de que nunca fue muy maternal, aquel calor que desprendía de sus ser cuando estaba cerca de mí, me hacía sentir bien. Y ahora necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que estuviera neutro en esta situación.

Un dolor en mi pecho y mi estomago me hizo llorar mas fuerte; no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

-no puedo respirar- le dije luchando por inhalar aire.

-Carlisle haz algo- Edward le gritaba a su padre.

-no puedo hacer nada-

Abrí mis ojos por fin, aun luchando por respirar; mire por toda la habitación entre las gotas de lágrimas que hacían mi vista borrosa.

No estaba, lo sabían sin siquiera verlo, pero ahora que lo comprobaba, ahora que mis esperanzas se destruían, el dolor era insoportable.

-Rosa... Rosalie- dije entre sollozos.

Esme giro su cabeza hacia un lado, dirigí mi mirada hacia ese lugar. Había un hueco en la pared de la casa y mas allá, había arboles destrozados.

La falta de aire y el dolor me hicieron ver solo oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Ammm espero que haya quedado mas claro lo del hijo de Bella... el niño es un inmortal, pero a sido procreado de la manera tradicional... o no tanto pero algo parecido... cuando una flor y una abejita... hahahaha... y no es hijo de Edward... alguna otra pregunta dejenla en un comentario... gracias!<p> 


	12. Capitulo 4: Rosalie

"Roza... Roza, necesito que regreses" La voz de Melina sonaba en mi cabeza. "El niño no va a sobrevivir sin tu presencia cerca. Ahora que reconoció tu esencia, no puedes estar lejos de él"

"no puedo... no puedo... regresar, si lo hago... lo voy a matar... no... no puedo"

"Roza quiero que regreses en este mismo instante, el corazón de Bella se está debilitando"

Esme no necesito decirme algo mas, en unas vibraciones ya estaba en el lugar donde estaba la esencia de Bella. Me di cuenta de que era mi habitación.

Los latidos de Bella se normalizaron, su respiración se regularizo de nuevo. No había nadie en la habitación, solo Bella en mi cama. Me sorprendía, o quizá no tanto. Vasilisa debió haber sentido mi presencia cerca.

Me acosté a su lado, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Acaricie su hermoso vientre, frotándolo ligeramente, haciéndole saber al bebe que yo estaba cerca de él.

"Mientras yo viva, no me alejare de ti hasta que tengas el poder suficiente de irte de mi lado"

-a pesar de que eso signifique este dolor-

"no sé cuanto pueda soportar bebe, nace pronto. Yo te necesito"

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas frías, caían ligeramente sobre mi ropa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y por ella a pareció Devonne. Se acerco a la cama, se recostó en ella y me abrazo por detrás. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi mentón, mientras la otra subía y bajaba por mis brazos.

No necesitaba que dijera palabras, por alguna razón ella me hacía sentir que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Como si los problemas no existieran en el mundo que ella creaba para mí.

Pasaron las horas, yo seguía en la habitación y conmigo estaba aun Devonne. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras ella alisaba mi cabello.

-_no podemos detener el mundo, pero hay mucho más de lo que podemos hacer, no puedes detener esta niña de caer más enamorada de ti. Tú dices que nadie debe saber, que esto debe quedarse encerrado. Y tomarlo despacio._

_Estoy escuchando un sonido, un sonido por todos lados, estoy en el borde, en el borde de caerme hacia abajo. Manteniendo una mentira, una mentira, no hagas ruido._

_No podemos detener el mundo, pero hay mucho más de lo que podemos hacer, no puedes detener esta niña de caer más enamorada de ti.-_

Devonne dejo de cantar, mientras dirigía su mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Si la mirada de Bella tuviera poder como el nuestro, era seguro que Devonne estaría ardiendo de llamas.

-es hora de irme- dijo Devonne sonriendo por la expresión de Bella.

Antes de irse deposito sus labios sobre los míos, me sonrío una última vez y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

-te llevas bastante bien con ellas- La afirmación de Bella estaba llenada de reproche y celos.

-Son mis hijas sería raro sino- Permaneció en silencio, como si analizara un problema muy difícil.

-¿que sucedió hace rato? ¿Por qué me desmaye?-

-¿crees poder caminar por un rato?-

-estoy embarazada no inválida-

Me pare junto a ella, y le tendí mi mano. La cargue entre mis brazos, salí por la ventana y corrí con ella hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

La deje recargada en un árbol, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosado ligero.

-sin mi morirías-

* * *

><p>Cancion: Stop the world by Demi Lovato.<p> 


	13. Capitulo 4,1

-¿no entiendo?-

-el niño debe estar cerca de mi, de mi esencia. Si yo me alejo, el sufre y como consecuencia tu también-

-no entiendo-

-Edward no es el padre- bufe recordando lo que había dicho "mi hermano" horas atrás. -ese niño lleva la sangre de mi familia, necesita de esa esencia para vivir. Solo lo hará hasta que tenga 18 años, mientras gana fuerzas. Tu sufrirás si el sufre mientras lo lleves en tu vientre, o si eres convertida por el mismo vampiro que el padre de tu hijo, sufrirás por compartir un lazo más que el de la maternidad-

-mientras sea humana, ¿yo solo sufriré mientras esta dentro de mí?-

-si, mientras este dentro de ti el pequeño. Pero después mi presencia no te será necesaria-

No quería hablarle así, no quería sonar molesta con ella, pero querer y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Y aunque deseaba seguir comportándome como siempre, esta ira no me lo permitía. No creía que jamás pudiera olvidar su traición.

-yo te necesito Rosalie-

-tú no me necesitas Bella, ya lo hiciste muy obvio-

-cuando estas lejos, me... me siento vacía-

-es por el lazo que estamos compartiendo, nada más. Confundes tus sentimientos-

-No Rosalie, yo... ya sentía esto desde antes-

-No puedes... no puedes venir ahora a decirme esto. No cuando mi hermano esta gustoso de saberse tu primero- Mis dientes rechinaron.

-yo... Rosalie yo estaba confundida, me deje llevar por mis dudas. Quería comprobar lo que ya sabia-

-pues espero que te funcione, porque yo no t...-

"Roza si se lo dices la pondrás en peligro, el niño sentirá que no lo amas" Melina hablaba en mi mente. Suponía vigilaban la conversación para detenerme cuando me saliera de control.

-Bella esto es muy doloroso para mí. El saberte de otro, el saber que hay otra esencia en tu cuerpo, me llena de rabia. Quisiera matarlo a el, quisiera matarte a ti, quisiera morir. Tú no sabes que es este sentimiento-

-si lo se- dijo muy segura- porque cuando ellas te besan, cuando ellas te abrazan, te consuelan o te miran con tanto amor... Desearía tener una fuerza sobrenatural para alejarlas de ti. Me hierve la sangre de ver como pueden tocarte, de una forma que yo no puedo-

-hace tiempo que perdiste tu derecho. Cuando renegaste de lo que sentías, cuando te alejaste de mi y no miraste atrás. Perdiste todo sobre mí. Yo te di todo Bella, deje de ver a Emmet como amante, deje de tener mis noches de libertad. Mi amor era todo para ti-

-dijiste que me ayudarías. Dijiste que me amabas. Cuando te marque, cuando hablamos, ¡me lo dijiste!-

-te voy ayudar, te amo... pero no como amante-

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, su boca también. Unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

-si deseas, cuando nazca el niño. Yo me puedo quedar con el y tu puedes vivir con Edward-

Me agache para tomar una roca del suelo, queriendo distraerme del dolor que era pensar a Bella como algo inalcanzable.

No creía poder perdonarla, no creía poder vivir sin ella. Pero tampoco con ella. Al menos si ella aceptaba, tendría 18 años con algo que me hiciera desear vivir. Después de ello, haría lo mismo que mis padres, esconderme en las profundidades de la tierra y dormir eternamente.


	14. Capitulo 4,2

N/A: FLEXER: GRACIAS por dejar un comentario siempre, al menos se que alguien me sigue leyendo; cada vez que veo alguno de tus comentarios me impulsa a seguir con esta historia... de verdad se aprecia :D

* * *

><p>-NO-<p>

-Entonces estarás estancada conmigo 18 años. No pretendo irme del lado del niño hasta que el pueda sobrevivir por si solo-

-¿18 años? Acaso... ¿piensas irte después de eso?- Ella me miraba incrédula, como si la idea fuera poca cosa.

-Quizá, Bella, deba seguir con mi historia- Asintiendo con la cabeza, me sentí libre de hablar nuevamente.

-Mis dos hermanos ya tienen su pareja, el acto de "amor" se concibe al tener relaciones y convertir al humano, o si ya es vampiro beber su sangre y ofrecerle otra. Como ya sabrás, solo nosotros podemos tener hijos... ninguno de los tres había tenido uno antes. Eso se concibe si es tu verdadero compañero. Jamás de otra forma.

Se dividen en tres clanes: Clan Hale que es el mío, Clan Alighieri que es el de Dante y Clan Chaos que es el Iris. Cada uno tiene un diferente color de ojos. Los míos son Violetas, mis segundas, terceras y cuartas generaciones poseerán mis ojos. Los del clan Alighieri son de color Azules y el clan хаос son de color Verde. Los otros vampiros no posee estos ojos, poseen los que tú conoces, topacios para los vegetarianos, rojos para los que beben sangre humana, negros cuando están enojados o tienen lujuria.

Mis padres son unos locos egipcios que tuvieron la idea de ir a una cámara donde un demonio poseía a uno de sus siervos y desde allí nuestra maldición. Ellos vivieron con cada uno hasta que cumplimos 18 años, y después regresaban a una cámara oculta. Si ellos mueren, morimos todos. Si yo muero mi clan muere, si muere Dante su clan y si muere Iris su clan.

Cuando uno de nosotros tres mata a un inmortal y no tiene a su pareja comienza a volverse loco. Yo mate muchos, uno más y me vuelvo loca. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos varios poderes, el de levitar, telequinesis, poder comunicarnos con la mente, tele transportación, y otros más.

Los más viejos podemos someter a otros, así como causarles dolor.  
>Los únicos que tenemos una sola pareja somos mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, los demás vampiros pueden tener 2 o 3 compañeros. Quizá sea el destino, pero jamás se juntan los compañeros. Muere uno y por extraño que sea, aparece otro.<p>

Nosotros, las cabezas de los clanes, sentimos mucho amor, y el sentimiento de protección a nuestras 3 primeras generaciones. Como ellos lo siente hacia nosotros. Es tanto, que ellos preferirán a su creador que a su compañero de vida. En nosotros eso no ocurre, yo amare mas a mi compañera. Y a mis hijos.

¿Alguna pregunta?-

-tu hermano Dante Alighieri, es el mismo que visito el infierno-

-sip, el mismo loco que proclamo esas idioteces, y no, no lo conoció de verdad. Y antes de que preguntes también... Iris es la disque diosa del caos... y si también, yo fue la reina egipcia Nefertitis... Éramos jóvenes y locos, hicimos muchas cosas, tonterías de niños de 5 años-

-No respondiste mi pregunta- La recordaba, pero solo quiero evitarla.

-Cuando cumpla 18 años el niño, me iré a... estaré con mis padres bajo tierra. Es lo único que nos alivia de volvernos locos, o es bueno para descansar-

-¿por cuánto, por cuanto tiempo?-

-no sé, no nos adelantemos-

-¿me vas a dejar?-

-Bella no empecemos con ello otra vez. Deberíamos volver, comienza a hacer frío y esta oscureciendo-

La cargue entre mis brazos nuevamente, no le pregunte porque estaba segura que me negaría ese deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos aunque fuese por unos microsegundos.


	15. Capitulo 4,3

La cargue entre mis brazos nuevamente, no le pregunte porque estaba segura que me negaría ese deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos aunque fuese por unos microsegundos.

Entramos por la puerta principal, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y Alice estaba en la sala, ni siquiera nos miraron, mientras yo baja a Bella lentamente.

Lo vi venir y no quise moverme. Edward impactaba sus puños contra mi cara y mi pecho; escuche los gruñidos de mis hijos, pero con un solo pensamiento los tuve quietos, evitando que se metieran en esta pelea.

No sabía porque lo permitía, no sabia porque no respondía; estábamos furioso el uno con el otro, y por extraño que fuese, me sentía yo más culpable que él. Sentía que la responsabilidad caía sobre mis hombros por haber interferido en una relación.

Sentí el dolor físico después de varios golpes. Mi cuerpo era mas duro que el de un vampiro común, pero por mis venas corría sangre. Además, era como si le pegaras a una puerta de hierro una y otra vez con un taladro, poco a poco ibas destruyendo su fortaleza. Era por ello que los vampiros como yo teníamos tanto poder, nuestros cuerpos eran casi humanos.

Desee que el acabara conmigo, desee que por fin alguien me matara lentamente, quería que alguien me liberara de mi sufrimiento, de la carga de tanto poder y tanta soledad.

Mis 7 hijos miraban como era golpeada una y otra vez, sentía la presión que hacían sobre mi barrera de cristal, que era lo único que los detenía de matar a Edward.

Pero si me mataba, si yo moría, moría todo mi clan, incluyendo a Esme y Vasilisa, incluyendo a Bella y el pequeño ser.

Un ultimo golpe, pero el que se veía mas cargado de ira y de fuerza, se acercaba rápidamente para impactarse contra el lado izquierdo de mi pecho... mi corazón seria destrozado.

Y todo se detuve, jamás llego aquel golpe que tanto había predicho. Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba acostada sobre el suelo, con Bella ronroneándome, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el mio, mientras me acariciaba.

La atraje hacia mí, y me incorpore con ella. Los presentes estaban asombrados, buscando a Edward, lo encontré tirado lejos, muy lejos de mi, confundido.

"¿como... como lo ha hecho?" La voz de Melina sonaba alarmada en mi cabeza.

"muéstrame" le ordene. Las imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Melina veía los ataques de Edward, venia la preocupación en sus hermanos, la tristeza en la cara de Devonne y Alessa que era las que mas podían sentir mi dolor físico. Y luego, cuando creyó que todos morirían por mi soberbia, en un flash, Edward estaba impactado contra una pared y Bella acostada a mi lado, sanando mis heridas.

"nadie puede sanar tus heridas, nadie excepto tus padres, ¿como lo... Bella no puede?. ¿De donde saco esa velocidad y esa fuerza Roza?"

"El niño debe estarle prestando sus poderes para mantenerme a salvo"

"pero... pero significa que va a nacer pronto"

"mis hermanos y yo nacimos en 9 días. 1 año humano equivale 1 mes mio. Eso hasta que llegamos a cumplir 18 años, o 18 meses humanos, después no envejecemos"

"Bella lleva 3 días apenas. ¿No crees que pueda ser antes verdad?"

"no, pero creo que debo preparar a Bella"

La esencia de Edward se acercaba hacia nosotras, Bella se puso rígida y comenzó gruñir.

-tranquila Bella, estoy bien, relájate no pasara nada-

-me sentiría mas tranquila si nos alejamos de ellos, no puedo controlar las nauseas y el asco que me provocan todos; ellos quieren separarte de mi-

Estaba confundida, ella decía eso como si de verdad lo sintiera. Acaso, ¿ese hijo le estaba brindando poderes diferentes a los nuestros. Un poder que te hacia ver los deseos mas profundos?.

Quien sabia, después de todo, ese niño seria el primero de la tercera generación. Nadie, y me sorprendía, había querido o intentado traer un nuevo ser de una manera primitiva.

Ahora que pasaba por mi mente, ¿por qué mis hermanos no tenían hijos de verdad? Fuese la respuesta que fuese. Este niño no había sido planeado tampoco y todo a su alrededor era nuevo.  
>Como esto de que Bella tuviese poderes sobrenaturales.<p>

-¿como pudiste?- grito Edward haciendo que volvieran mis pensamientos a lugar donde estábamos y la situación.

Para quien era esa pregunta, no sabia, pero de que estaba a punto de matarme a mí y a Bella juntas, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

-fuimos novios, nos comprometimos, y nos casamos... Por dios Bella, ni siquiera puedo contar cuantas veces me rogaste para que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu querías que durmiéramos juntos antes de casarnos y... y ahora esto. ¿Desde cuando?-

Esas palabras eran dagas llenas de veneno, y lo malo de ese veneno, es que era mortal pero lento, no lastimaba mi cuerpo sino mi alma... y en lugar de matar la luz de mis ojos, mi vida, mataba lentamente lo que sentía por Bella.

¿Acaso eso era posible, el amor entre parejas de eternidad podía extinguirse? Y si no era verdad, entonces, ¿por qué quería estar alejada de Bella... 20 mil 20 kilómetros?

* * *

><p>A.N: nope, no tengo pretexto... pueden maldecirme si quieren, no hay nada que justifique que no hubiera actualizado... mil disculpas...<br>Seguire con la historia hasta el final, no importa si ya no hay comentarios... aunque no me enojaria tenerlo... :P


	16. Chapter 4,4

-desde antes de conocernos- Fue la respuesta de Bella.

-¿antes...?- la pregunta de Edward quedaba al aire, como si esperaba que con ello Bella siguiera.

-"tenía 13 años, mi madre comenzaba a salir con Phil. Me destrozaba saber que mis padres no volverían a estar juntos. Su divorcio era lo mejor, lo sabía, pero aun así deseaba que ellos volvieran, y mi inocencia aún conservaba esperanzas.

Había decidido llamar la atención de mis padres, "quizá con ello vuelva" pensé en aquel momento. Yo era joven e ingenua, y no media el peligro muy bien.

Me pare en un puente, bajo de mi los carros transitaban demasiado rápido y de repente solo quise que las vidas de muchos se detuvieran por un instante. Ya no era sobre mis padres, era sobre la soledad en que vivía, el abuso en la escuela y los sobrenombres que me herían.

"¿a quién le importo?" pensé y una voz respondió "a nadie, ni siquiera pudiste mantener a tus padres juntos" Quien diría que podía haber tanta depresión en una chica de 13 años, ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía.

Cerré los ojos, y libere mis manos de las barras de hierro. Sentí el aire sobre mi cara, sentí que volaba y era libre por fin... Pero después de unos minutos, no sentí el impacto. Y entonces abrí mis ojos para toparme con los ojos más maravillosos y tristes... se parecían a los míos cuando los miraba al espejo... tenían un color violeta ligero.

Me atrajo a sus brazos, su frente pegada a la mía, sentía su respirar en mis labios. Por primera vez estaba a salvo, era libre y era feliz... había encontrado mi hogar, mi paz.

-debo irme- me dijo cuándo estábamos en mi habitación. Ni siquiera había sabido como había llegado ahí.

-no... No puedes dejarme- las lágrimas resbalaba de mis mejillas, se hacía un hueco en mi corazón con el puro pensamiento de saber que ella se iría de mi lado.

-debo hacerlo-

-¿cuándo te podre ver, donde?-

-en medio de la nada- y desapareció... siempre pensé que había sido un sueño, que un ángel de ojos violetas, de mirada tierna y de piel como el mármol me había visitado solo para decirme sin palabras... que había alguien que me esperaría en medio de la nada, algún día no muy lejano.

Cuando llegue a Forks la vi nuevamente, aunque sus ojos eran topacio no violetas, algo me decía que era ella, mi ángel... pero ese ángel me odiaba.

El día del acantilado, cuando tú te marchaste, cuando todos se marcharon... quería sentir de nuevo aquello... libertad, mi hogar, mi paz... Caí y caí hasta que impacte contra el agua, la corriente era más fuerte que yo y decidí dejar de luchar...

Desperté en la arena, entre los brazos de la persona de hace años... Sus ojos eran topacios...

-me encontraste... estamos en medio de la nada ¿verdad?-

-si Isabella, en medio de la nada-

-¿me volverás a dejar sola?-

-no, nunca jamás-

-¿he muerto?-

-no, no has muerto Isabella-

-¿entonces?-

-entonces ¿qué?-

-¿por qué estás aquí?-

-siempre he estado junto a ti, nunca me viste pero siempre estuve a tu lado-

-¿Rosalie?-

-si Isabella-

-te amo-

-yo también lo hago-"  
>Me sorprendía como Bella podía recordar cada palabra.<p>

-¿estuviste con ella, mientras estabas conmigo?-

-si Edward-

-¿por qué?- "los mismo quiero saber yo" pensé.

-siempre temí que Rosalie se iría algún día, siempre tuve ese miedo de que me dejaría sola, y no quise quedarme sola...-

-así que preferiste arruinarle la vida a Edward, a Rosalie y a nuestra familia entera, ¿por qué no te quisiste quedar sola?- Alice grito.

-y no solo a ustedes, ¿qué hay de nosotras?- Devonne apoyo el comentario de Alice.

-DEVONNE- Carter grito más fuerte.

-¿qué? Es verdad... nosotras vigilamos a Bella, alejadas de Rosalie, solo... solo porque Roza tenía que encontrar su pareja perfecta en una humana que no corresponde sus sentimientos y que carajos se metió con su hermano. Pase años cuidando el trasero de esta humana para que Roza no fuera infeliz... pase años con el dolor de saber que mi creadora moría de locura porque su pareja era una humana torpe y que por cierto no sabe valorar lo que tiene-

Y con eso Devonne desapareció.

-yo voy- dije tratando de alejarme de Bella, lo necesitaba.

-no, voy yo-

-Carter déjala- Melina dijo y se acercó a Bella para abrazarla. Después de todo, Bella no se podía quedar sola sin un poco de mi esencia.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo va por "jossgar" que es una de mis autoras favoritas aunque ella hizo lo que yo no hice... dejar un comentario. ¡Gracias!<p>

No se si alguna vez dije, que al menos este "libro" ya esta terminado desde que lo publique, lamentablemente fui una floja y jamas publique hasta ahora.


	17. Chapter 4,5

Desaparecí en vibraciones, brincando de lugar en lugar... tratando de atrapar el olor de Devonne. Sabía lo que era aquello para ella, y aun así... quise que ella fuera una de las que cuidaran a Bella mientras yo aparentaba mi feliz vida al lado de Emmett, para aparentar con mi familia. Que errores había cometido con mis hijas... las había obligado a vivir, a pasar por un infierno.

¿Que me había llevado a aquella decisión? Cada una tenía algo diferente en su ser.

Melina era la más tranquila, y la que más conciencia metía en mi cabeza. Era la voz de la razón.

Esme era la madre, mi madre, la que siempre había querido, cariñosa y amable. Era mi frazada de protección.

Emmett, fuerte como ningún otro, protegiéndome de los daños físicos. Era mi escudo.

Vasilisa era la más risueña, la que siempre llevaba una sonrisa. Era mi felicidad.

Alessandra, siempre la más ruda, la que hacía que Hitler pudiera temblar de miedo... era mi soldado de guerra.

Daniela, inteligente y estratégica... era como mi comandante de batallas.

Carter siempre complaciendo, siempre ofreciéndose a ayudar... era como mi altruista personal.

Y Devonne... era ella quien me había mantenido cuerda, era ella quien me protegía de todo sin importar si su vida iba en ello, siempre leal, fiel, cortes y amable... era la única que podía crear un mundo de fantasía a mi alrededor... era mi caja de magia... y sin temor a equivocarme, y a pesar de saber que todos ellos me amaban, era ella la que más me amaba.

Por ello la había mandado a ella y a Melina a proteger a Bella desde que había nacido.

Que egoísta había sido. Moviendo a todos como mis peones, como mis soldados de batalla.

-Devonne-

-Roza en este momento no quiero saber de ti, y aunque me duele estar enojada contigo y con tu humana, y aunque sé que entre más luche por estar lejos de ti, más rápido estaré a tu lado... no quiero... no quiero verte, ni te quiero cerca de mí-

-Dev...-

-¿por qué duele tanto Roza?, ¿por qué a pesar de amar tanto a Carter, deseo ser yo tu pareja y no Bella?... ¿por qué?- Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas rojas, ella luchaba por no dejarlas caer. La atraje a mis brazos y ella se dejó envolver, llorando en mi pecho.

-sabes que puedo... que puedo- "no quiero, no quiero dejarte ir" - puedo romper el lazo-

Ella me miro directo a los ojos como si buscara... no sé qué buscaba... el verla tan herida, el saber que la hería mas y más... y a pesar de no querer dejarla... solo quería su felicidad.

-¿Roza?-

-yo, yo lo siento tanto Devonne... cuando te convertí... yo quería que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, por ello te había convertido con mi sangre y no con mi veneno... te quise para siempre... pero ese para siempre te está dañando-

-Roza yo...-

-no digas nada, piénsalo... y yo voy a respetar cualquiera que sea tu decisión, y siempre... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando más me necesites... porque tu... tu mi pequeña Devonne... Tú eres mía como yo soy tuya-

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello intensificando el beso, nos hundíamos lentamente, suavemente... Y con ello, le decía cuanto la amaba y cuanto lamentaba no poder ser quien ella deseaba yo fuera.


	18. Chapter 5: Devonne

"_Tú me haces sentir muy triste, siento como si perdiera mi mente, la conversación no va a ningún lugar, porque tu jamás me llevaras ahí. Y lo sé, lo que se, y sé que no eres bueno para mí, si lo sé, lo que se, que esto no es lo que debería ser._

_Este es mi dilema, una parte de mi te quiere, y la otra quiere olvidarte... mi dilema, mi dilema desde el momento en que te conocí. No puedo sacarte de mi mente, y trato de correr de ti, pero me encuentro atraída... mi dilema... mi dilema..._

_Tus ojos dicen miles de mentiras, pero creo en ellos cuando miran los míos. Mi dilema, mi dilema desde el momento en que te conocí."_

Devonne sentía que su alma se partía en miles de pedazos. Era solo una opción, pero para su corazón era como si fuera un hecho. Rosalie, su Roza ya no la quería a su lado...

Roza seria su perdición, la deseaba, la necesitaba y al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de ella. Todo era perfecto, lo había sido durante los primeros años de su nueva vida, de hecho siempre había sido buena, o eso hasta que la humana Bella nació.

Recordaba lo que Daniela le había dicho a Roza aquella noche...

"tu pareja acaba de nacer" y fueron 5 palabras que marcaron su existencia y la de las otras 6 personas que compartían el mismo destino.

Roza salió corriendo, y en una nada, todos sentían que Rosalie era feliz... se imaginaban que su creadora estaba al lado de su pareja de eternidad.

Y luego de allí todo fue peor... tenían que vigilar a la humana para que no le pasara nada, mínimo hasta que el destino llevara a la humana hasta Roza.

Y Devonne tuvo que ver como la atención de Roza se iba directo hacia Bella. El día que esa humana quiso suicidarse, nadie hizo nada por detenerla. Ni siquiera Melina que era la más recta. Todos lo sabían, nadie... ni siquiera Esme o Emmett o Vasilisa querían a Bella cerca de Rosalie.

Rosalie no sabía que más hacer, no quería dejar ir a Devonne pero no podía tenerla cerca, sabiendo que la hería con cada acción, palabra y movimiento.

No quería dejar ir a Bella pero tampoco podía estar con ella sabiendo que ella había estado con Edward. Sabiendo que ella le había rogado para sostener relaciones, importándole un jodido huevo lo que Rosalie sintiera.

Roza jamás había dicho ni una sola palabrota, pero ahora sentía como si necesitara decirlas en todos los idiomas que ella conocía y hasta en los que no.

Todo sería mejor si Roza solo desapareciera, o quizá mejor si les daba a todos su libertad, si fuera así, entonces nadie tendría ataduras con ella. Y ella, junto con esos lazos rotos tendría de vuelta todos sus poderes, todas sus inquietudes, todas las muertes en su conciencia.

Se volvería loca sola y ¿qué?, al menos ellos estarían libres de esto, de ella.

Y ¿él bebe?, quizá sería mejor si Bella lo perdiera...

Todos la superarían, Bella sería feliz con Edward o con quien carajos se le pusiera...

Devonne podría amar a Carter sin sentirse culpable.

Melina podría estar con Alessa sin culpas.

Esme con Carlisle.

Vasilisa con Jasper...

Daniela y Emmett encontrarían a alguien y serian felices por siempre...

* * *

><p>Canción: Selena Gomez, My Dilemma<p> 


	19. Capitulo 6: Bella

Bella miraba hacia el techo de la habitación de Rosalie; en cada respirar sentía el aroma de Roza en su cuerpo. En su cama sentía como si los brazos estuvieran enrollados sobre su cintura. Y si cerraba los ojos fuertemente, juraba podía escuchar la voz de Rosalie cantándole a ella y a su hijo.

O quizá no solamente era su imaginación, sentía los ojos de Melina sobre ella, como si ella pudiera hacer lo mismo que Jasper.

Como quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás, deseaba infinitamente cambiar cada error que había cometido con Edward y especialmente con Rosalie.

Jamás creyó que lo que alguna vez le había dicho a Edward sobre estar juntos llegaría a oídos de Rosalie. Hasta le había rogado a dios que jamás llegara a sus oídos. Pero como había podido ser tan ingenua, era claro que Edward se lo restregaría a Rosalie en la cara.

Suspiro profundamente, el aroma de rosas la hizo temblar. "que estúpida" pensó, sintiéndose como la mierda más grande del mundo.

Rosalie le dijo que jamás se alejaría de Bella, se quedó con ella durante todo el periodo en que la luna nueva duro... se quedó hasta que Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward en Volterra. La miro desde las sobras mientras hablaba con Aro, Marcos y Cayo... mandándole toda la clama que su cuerpo inmortal podía... diciéndole a Jane que si le tocaba un solo cabello a Bella mataría a todos los Vulturis en un parpadeo.

Y luego la miro cuando los dos idiotas se peleaban por mantener a Bella a salvo de las manos de Victoria; fue ella quien mato a Victoria, nadie hubiera tenido el poder... Victoria era cuarta generación, la hija de sangre de Iris...

Se arrepentía de verdad, la noche antes de la boda, Rosalie y ella habían estado juntas, Bella jamás había estado tan segura con en aquel momento, de que Rosalie era suya...

Después, llego la culpa, se bañó, y lloro... se cambió y siguió llorando... Felicidad... jamás...  
>Alice tapo todo con sus manos mágicas y su maquillaje costoso... y luego deseo poder hacer feliz a Edward... pero nada salió como lo esperaba...<p>

Lloro mientras Edward la poseía una y otra vez, cada vez que el la tocaba, ella se imaginaba a Rosalie, siempre sus manos femeninas sobre su cuerpo... sus labios delicados sobre su piel...

Edward jamás lo noto, estuvo siempre consumido en su propio deseo y no en el de su esposa, y Rosalie siempre queriendo el deseo de su compañera...

"no te cases" le rogo Rosalie mientras las lágrimas rojas manchaban todo a su paso, fue la primera vez que la vio llorando y creyó que la última. Las palabras de Rosalie sonaban en su cabeza día a día, noche a noche...

Por extraño que fuese, le alegraba que ese hijo no fuera de Edward sino de alguien más, le alegraba que ese hijo... fuera de Rosalie.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, su hijo se lo decía en sueños, Kevin apareció hace 5 días y le conto todo sobre él, quien era su "padre" y como había sucedido.

Bella no entendía, era un extraño sueño, uno muy raro... pero sabía que no era un sueño, era una realidad. Estaba sorprendida que un pequeño pudiera saber tanto aun sin nacer.

Kevin era un ángel al igual que lo era Rosalie. No podía haber nada demoniaco en ellos, las personas que más amaba.

-Kevin- el nombre salió de sus labios en un suspiro por primera vez, y luego una sonrisa a pereció en su rostro. El niño se parecería a Rosalie... Cabello como el de la miel, algo ondulado como el de Bella, ojos chocolate rojizo, piel pálida una sonrisa que mataba como la de Rosalie.


	20. Capitulo 7: Rosalie

"Iris, Dante necesito de ustedes"

"Roza estas segura" Dante había visto su decisión, y si lo hacia Rosalie se quedaría sin protección y a un milímetro de la locura.

"si"

"Melina trae a Bella a la sala"

Melina no dijo nada, cargo a Bella que dormía plácidamente.

-Bella querida, despierta- Le decía mientras baja lentamente los escalones.

Bella abrió los ojos, estaba en la sala rodeada de muchos vampiros, había cuatro más en la habitación.

-Bella ella es mi hermana Iris y su compañero Vittorio- Rosalie apuntaba a la mujer de sonrisa algo perversa y al hombre que parecía amargado.

-y él es mi hermano Dante y su compañera Helena- miro a los dos vampiros... noto el color especial en cada uno, suponía que todos estaba usando sus poderes para algo.

-¿qué es esta mierda Rosalie?- Edward gritaba, parecía que era lo único que podía hacer.

Dante dirigió sus ojos sobre Edward y Carlisle se interpuso.

-Dante... él no sabe aún las reglas. Mis tres hijos, Edward, Alice y Jasper no saben-

-Tome una decisión. No quiero ninguno de ustedes como mis hijos. Quiero deshacer los lazos de cada uno de ustedes-

-¿QUE CARAJOS?- gritaron los 7 vampiros.

-como sabrán, volverán a ser humanos, es de ustedes la decisión de volver a ser inmortales o quedarse como humanos. Mis hermanos les darán la opción de elegir a que clan pertenecer-

-¿Estás loca Roza? Sabes lo que sucederá-

-si lo se Melina-

-pero... pero tu dijiste que solo sería yo- Devonne se apuntaba y miraba a todos confusa.

-no quiero a nadie en mi clan nunca más. Los desterró de mi vida y desterró mi sangre de sus venas-

-¿por qué no nos calmamos, Roza?, es nuestra decisión después de todo- la voz de Esme sonaba nerviosa y con miedo.

-no más, es mi decisión-

-hay algo más, ¿verdad?- por primera vez Bella hablo.

-el... el niño... el niño debe...-

-NO!-

-Bella el niño moría de todos modos-

-NO!-

-Bella yo no puedo vivir 18 meses así, ni siquiera puedo vivir un día más... con la destrucción de lazos, volverán todos los poderes y todos los sentimientos esparcidos en cada uno de mis hijos. Con ello me volveré loca y hará de mi algo muy malo... algo que terminara destruyéndote a ti y a todos los demás-

-no podemos permitir eso- Dante hablo.

-NO! Se supone que es tu hermana, deberías convencerla de otra cosa. No alentarla en su acto suicida. Maldita sea. Me lo prometiste Rosalie, dijiste que harías todo para protegerme a mí y a mi hijo... a nuestro hijo- Por primera vez, Bella hablaba de Kevin como hijo de ambas. Todos lo sabían pero escucharlo de los labios de Bella fue un impacto.

-Ya nada nos atara más, tu podrás ser feliz con Edward o con no sé quién demonios. Bella, tu y yo sabemos que nuestra relación no fue importante, lo que tuvimos ya paso. Deja ir el pasado. Ese niño... Podrás tener más hijos, podrás ser feliz. Vamos Bella, yo jamás te importe, aun sigues casada recuerdas, C.A.S.A.D.A.-

-¿tú no me amas?-

-No- fue un suspiro pero Bella lo escucho perfectamente.

El tiempo se detuvo para todos. Nadie supo, y nadie quiso saber.


	21. The end

Dante miro a todos los ahora humanos, su hermana había hecho una estupidez, una estupidez que todos pagarían.

Iris también los miro, sintió a Vittorio apretar su mano.

-no, no, no, no esa desgraciada nos convirtió en estúpidos humanos otra vez- Alessa giraba a todos lados, buscando huellas de Rosalie.

-¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto Esme.

-Ira con mis padres, se esconderá ahí por años creo-

-Maldita seas Roza- Devonne grito – yo no quería esta mierda-

-¿dónde esta Bella?- Melina se paró del suelo, queriendo encontrar a Bella, sus piernas fallaron, ya no estaba acostumbradas a esto.

Dante e Iris se miraron, mantenían una conversación en silencio durante minutos.

-dos opciones: Roza se la llevo- dijo Dante

-o ella siguió a Roza- acabo de decir Iris.

-Espero que ninguna, Roza está muy inestable, recupero su poder en segundos, es un choque de energías-

-esperemos que no pase eso Melina-

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Egipto...<p>

-ERES MÍA Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA-

-Roza-

-NO preciosa, tu mataste a Roza, mi nombre es Nefertitis y YO soy tu dueña-

-Roza...-

-DEJA... DE... LLAMARME... ASÍ- Bella sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo y luego nada. -tú no eres nada, yo no te amo, jamás lo volveré hacer... te permito vivir porque cargas a mi hijo, después de que el nazca en 4 días. TU, morirás-

Bella miraba como Rosalie se marchaba...

-te encontrare en medio de la nada Roza, en algún tiempo no muy lejano-

Bella le susurro a las paredes de piedra a su alrededor, escucho como la puerta de hierro se cerraba de golpe y con llave.

Se acostó en la cama, se colocó en posición fetal, apretó sus puños en las sabanas y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes.

La había perdido, había perdido a su Roza por estúpida e ingenua... y ahora, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperar la muerte y rogar porque su hijo fuera querido por su madre Rosalie.

**THE END**


End file.
